User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Season 2: The Three Bears vs The Three Pigs
Hello my fairies! It's Grav here with MBOHS SEASON 2 EARLY RELEASE! God it's great to be back, I promise I'll stay on schedule but damn I wanted to drop this battle! It's a battle between the victims of home invasion, thanks to Alan, Cave, and Brandon for reading this over and Legion for chiseling! A special thanks to Leandro for this AMAZING COVER. Also, a bit of news. Sometime in the next two to four months I will be releasing a short side series called History vs Mythology, such as Will Smith vs Hephaustus and stuff like that. I'd appreciate suggestions for this in the comments :) Let's get this battle started! Beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTkLMBsztWc Rapping Starts at 0:40 Rapper Colors Big Bear is brown Middle Bear is red Little Bear is yellow Stick Pig is pink Straw Pig is blue Brick Pig is green Group rapping is white Lyrics 'Bears:' There’s someone in my bed! Looking like they’re gonna piss their stys, Let’s make it happen! When we go up to them and knock like: Hey there! We’re the Bears! Just from down the lane! We heard you don’t play, but man we’re big game! And we’ll be ripping apart your words like we’re verbal Angry Birds, Thicker than a curd the brat-worse brothers milk the third for all that he’s worth! And we’re huffing and puffing to try to blow away the stench from your hides! Our rhymes are too hot! Our flows are too cold! But we spit it just right! 'Pigs:' Up first! Came a party of hairy bachelors, We feared the worst! But then you got adapted and one became the mother! Now follow natural order and put our pounds of bacon in your mouths! Leave behind seeds so deep you can call it being sow-ed! We built our own future on the path of independence! Divvy up your pelts faster than you do your own rent! You’re going nowhere! You can’t even afford locks for your doors! Bears don’t need clothes! So Goldy would only find “too little” in your drawers! 'Bears:' Man we spit Gold, and we got it on Lock! These hogs got blown by a dude in frock! (What the fuck?) You’re gonna find your beef Wolfed! I crush a little piggy like I stubbed my pinkie toe! OH! And speaking of eating we’re gonna kick a PIG OUT! We’ll blast these snots more distinct than a damn PIG SNOUT! 'Pigs:' Oi we take a rap like we’re rolling in a blanket! Every diss will end with AYYYY but I ain’t speaking my language! Now lemme move over to the brothers’ side shorty! Rhymes deeper than that anal aspect you received in the forties! Finally, I’m the hard worker, but your verse nearly put me to sleep! We’ll burn Smokey so black, he’ll be considered near extinct! 'Bears:' Oh, your disses are more twisted than your very tails, Talking crock against the fathers of the trio fairy tales! We set the path for legends! You left trails of manure! We’re killing lines like a slaughterhouse and this is just the tour! 'Pigs:' It’s boars against these bores, stacking up like our straw! You’re more horrid than your porridge but you’re getting served hot! You scared away a dumb blonde and try to claim you owned? A little boy did better and he was Home Alone! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE HUFF HUFF HUFF MYTHICALBATTLESOFHISTORICALSHIIIIIIIIT ' ' Hint to Next Battle Poll Who Won? The Three Bears The Three Pigs Category:Blog posts